


Horoscope du système Sybille

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Compilation des nuits des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente [26]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akane repoussa le magazine avec dédain. Tous les jours, son horoscope lui prédisait des choses qui n'arrivaient pas. Des balivernes pour les adolescentes en mal d'amour. L'amour. Le rencontrer aujourd'hui... Elle aimerait tant que ce soit vrai.</p><p>Thème de la nuit des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente du 27 mars 2015.</p><p>Attention le rating vient de changer pour le chapitre 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai pensé dans ce chapitre à une extension du système Sybille. Je n'ai pas eu trop le temps de le développer à cause des contraintes de temps du défi.  
> Disclaimer : Psycho-pass appartient à Gen Urobuchi

Akane repoussa le magazine avec dédain. Tous les jours, son horoscope lui prédisait des choses qui n’arrivaient pas. Des balivernes pour les adolescentes en mal d’amour. L’amour. Le rencontrer aujourd’hui... Elle aimerait tant que ce soit vrai.  
Pourtant, le système Sybille ne possédait aucune faille et prédisait des évènements justes. Combien de personnes se vantaient d’avoir trouvé l’amour, de réussir dans les affaires ou de rencontrer les bonnes personnes le jour J, grâce au système Sybille ? Pourquoi son horoscope s’était figé sur sa situation amoureuse ?  
Ce qui la chiffonnait vraiment provenait du fait que son horoscope s’acharnait sur sa vie amoureuse depuis qu’elle avait intégré le bureau. Serait-ce l’un de ces collègues ? Non. Pas possible.  
En arrivant au bureau, elle salua tous les exécuteurs et son supérieur machinalement.  
« Tu n’es pas dans ton assiette, on dirait, l’embêta Kagari. Ton psycho-pass commence à s’assombrir ?  
\- On ne plaisante pas avec ce genre de choses, le rabroua Ginoza. Akane, je te laisse assurer la relève. N’hésite pas à m’appeler en cas de problème.  
\- Bien sûr. Où est Kogami ?  
\- Il se passe les nerfs dans la salle d’entraînement, répondit Yayoi. Bonne chance ! »  
Akane comprit qu’ils avaient tous envie de se reposer après leur période d’astreinte plutôt que d’aller raisonner la tête brûlée de l’équipe. Elle attendit que Tomomi arrive pour descendre rejoindre Kagami et l’enjoindre à regagner son poste.  
Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait l’exaspérer parfois ?  
Kogami possédait de bons réflexes sur le terrain, un flair indéniable et bien plus de bon sens et d’intelligence que les autres exécuteurs. Seulement, ses sentiments prenaient parfois le dessus sur lui et l’empêchaient de se maîtriser.  
« Bonjour, Kogami-san ! C’est l’heure ! »  
L’exécuteur eut un petit sourire en coin et arrêta de taper sur ce pauvre mannequin d’entraînement.  
« Qu’est-ce que cette machine t’a fait cette fois-ci ? On va avoir encore des frais à justifier, lui reprocha-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.  
\- Bonjour, Tsunemori. Je n’ai pas amoché notre robot d’entraînement. Tu ne peux me reprocher qu’un léger retard. »  
Akane détourna le regard du torse bien dessiné de son collègue. Qu’est-ce qu’il était bien bâti ? Et pas idiot, par-dessus le marché.  
« Remets un T-shirt et suis-moi !  
\- Que tu sois là-haut en train de taper un rapport ou ici dans la salle d’entraînement, tu recevras quand même les appels d’urgence.  
\- Je n’ai pas envie d’être submergée de travail parce qu’on aura pris du retard. »  
Kogami soupira. Apparemment, il n’avait pas envie de travailler. D’habitude, il se révélait enthousiaste, parce que les enquêtes le passionnaient.  
« Qu’est-ce qui te tracasse ?  
\- Comme l’enquête est rouverte, j’ai relu tous les rapports pour trouver des indices.  
\- Je suppose que Ginoza n’est pas au courant.  
\- Tu supposes bien. »  
Akane prit une grande respiration, car elle ne saurait dissuader Kogami de continuer les recherches. Comme lui, elle désirait arrêter le coupable. Cet homme avait tué un ami de Kogami et une amie à elle et avait tout fait pour les couvrir de remords.  
« Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? »  
Les yeux de Kogami reflétaient sa propre douleur. Akane ne savait pas s’il voulait se confier à elle par un moyen détourné ou s’il laissait ressortir sa gentillesse naturelle.  
« Merci, mais ça ira. Je préfère me concentrer à l’arrêter… Ce n’était pas un reproche Kogami-san. J’ai parlé trop vite…  
\- Je sais, Tsunemori. J’avais juste besoin de me calmer pour être efficace si on nous appelait sur le terrain… »  
Akane releva le regard vers lui. Elle s’attarda assez longtemps sur son ventre sculpté par les arts martiaux puis sur ses pectoraux avant de s’intéresser à son visage et plus particulièrement à son sourire doux et légèrement aguicheur. N’importe quelle femme le trouverait attirant. Non ?  
Serait-ce ce collègue dont elle devait tomber amoureuse ?  
Akane avait rapidement su qu’ils n’auraient jamais de réelle difficulté à s’entendre. Elle se sentait de plus en plus proche de lui et appréciait son amitié. Kogami se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention. Ses joues rougirent à une vitesse phénoménale. Il l’avait captée en train de le mâter ouvertement.  
« Remets un T-shirt !  
\- C’est de ma faute si je me fais harceler sexuellement par ma supérieure ?  
\- Exactement ! Couvre-toi décemment !  
\- Est-ce que je te plais ? »  
Akane se sentit gênée par la question. Évidemment, elle appréciait vraiment la personne de Kogami, pas seulement ce dont ses yeux se régalaient depuis tout à l’heure, tout de lui. Mais pouvait-elle dire que c’était de l’amour comme le suggèrerait le système Sybille ?  
« Est-ce que le système Sybille t’a annoncé certaines choses ?  
\- Je ne lis pas les horoscopes.  
\- Ah…  
\- Mais Yayoi le lit pour moi et me signale ce qui est notable, sans que je le lui demande. »  
Kogami paraissait agacé. Akane, quant à elle, comprenait maintenant mieux les échanges de signes étranges entre les deux exécuteurs.  
« Je m’en fiche de ce que dit mon horoscope, râla Kogami. Seulement, j’aimerais que le système Sybille ait raison à propos de nous deux.  
\- Moi aussi. »  
Akane se rendit compte qu’elle avait parlé sans réfléchir. L’amour, serait-ce aussi simple que les lèvres de Kogami sur les siennes ? Elle sourit dans le baiser délicieux, lui accordant un meilleur accès à l’intérieur de sa bouche. Kogami l’entoura de ses bras puissants. Elle se sentit devenir du coton enveloppé par la chaleur de son corps. Il déposa des baisers le long de sa nuque puis revint jouer avec sa langue. Il sentait la cigarette et l’effort, mais également l’homme et un effluve de parfum. Elle en avait le tournis.  
Akane osa enfin toucher le torse de Kogami sur lequel elle avait tant fantasmé. La dureté de son corps ne l’effraya pas. Elle se régala de toucher chaque centimètre de peau à sa portée et se réjouit d’entendre Kogami gémir entre deux baisers passionnés.  
Elle constata avec surprise en se rapprochant de lui qu’il était très excité par leur échange.  
En plongeant son regard dans ses yeux sombres, elle y remarqua tout le désir qu’il tentait de contenir pour elle. Akane voulait y céder, alors que ce n’était pas du tout raisonnable sur leur lieu de travail.  
Kogami vint embrasser son cou. En avançant d’un pas, il réussit à la plaquer contre le mur. Ce corps contre le sien allait abattre ces dernières réticences ou alors ce serait cette langue sur sa peau.  
« Kogami-san… »  
Il s’arrêta pour la regarder intensément. Elle avait tellement envie de lui en cet instant. Quitte à effacer les données des caméras de surveillance, autant en profiter.  
« … continue. »  
Kogami lui parut étonné. Un léger sourire vint flotter sur ses lèvres coquines. Ses mains vinrent toucher ses seins à travers sa chemise. Il allait la rendre folle à exciter ainsi ses tétons. Akane embrassa la poitrine de Kogami, ce qui le fit rire, puis elle passa ses mains le long de son dos appréciant chaque muscle et chaque frisson qu’elle lui procurait.  
Elle était définitivement accroc au regard tendre qu’il posait sur elle.  
Elle réprima un gémissement quand il vint caresses ses cuisses sous sa robe et ne put s’empêcher d’écarter les jambes.  
« Tu es sûre, demanda-t-il.  
\- Absolument sûr, espèce d’allumeur. »  
Akane retira elle-même son string humidifié par l’excitation entre ses jambes et l’agita sous le nez de Kogami. Elle sentit qu’elle avait dépassé les limites de la provocation sexuelle, quand il vint se positionner entre ses jambes pour chercher à la pénétrer. Kogami l’embrassa avant de prendre possession d’elle. Il cueillit son gémissement de satisfaction dans un souffle. Elle serra ses jambes autour de son bassin pour qu’il supporte son poids et soit plus libre dans ses déhanchés.   
Elle ne pensait plus qu’à lui, à son sexe dur en elle, à son regard plein de douceur, à ses baisers enivrants et à leur plaisir.  
Akane tentait de l’accompagner autant que possible dans ses va-et-vient délicieux en venant à la rencontre de son bassin, mais elle était limitée par sa position. Elle s’évertuait, en accentuant la pression exercée par ses parois vaginales sur son pénis, à leur procurer le maximum de sensation. Et ses yeux qui la chérissaient la transportaient encore plus délicieusement vers l’orgasme. La pression s’amoncelait dans son ventre, prête à exploser, à la moindre friction. Elle s’agrippa à ses épaules en se sentant au bord du gouffre. Elle cria sans pouvoir s’en empêcher quand la jouissance l’envahit complètement.  
Revenue à terre, elle se porta contre Kogami pour un câlin post-orgasmique. Elle aurait bien aimé être complètement nue contre lui.  
« On ne dit rien aux autres, proposa-t-il.  
\- Ça reste notre petit secret. Je nous trouverai bien d’autres occasions pour que nous ayons un peu d’intimité. »  
Ils prétextèrent de s’être disputés ce jour-là, quand ils revinrent occuper leur poste bureautique. Le vieil exécuteur n’avait pas l’air de s’y intéresser, puisque le problème avait été apparemment réglé entre eux.  
Le lendemain, l’horoscope d’Akane lui conseillait de ne pas être trop distraite au travail.


	2. Vidéo supprimée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au départ, cette fiction ne devait être qu'un one-shot. Sous l'insistance d'une amie, j'ai commencé à écrire une suite.  
> Je ne changerai pas le titre la fiction en cours de route. Je vais rester là-dessus pour que vous puissiez la retrouver au besoin.  
> C'est ma première fanfic sur psycho-pass. J'espère ne pas être trop maladroite.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? »  
Shion tira une bouffée de sa cigarette puis se concentra sur le clavier de son ordinateur.  
« Alors Inspecteur, on supprime les vidéos où l’on se dispute avec son exécuteur. Qu’as-tu fait à ce pauvre homme digne d’être effacé ? »  
En attendant que la vidéo bannie du serveur s’affiche sur son écran, elle tapota sa cigarette sur le bord d’un cendrier. En levant les yeux, elle ne put s’empêcher de rire.  
« Oh ! Je n’y crois pas ! Vous êtes aussi imprudents l’un que l’autre. Je vais bien m’amuser ! »

 

Kogami se dirigea vers le bureau de Shion pour récupérer des informations sur l’enquête en cours, en profitant de cette occasion pour se dégourdir les jambes. La situation au bureau était tendue, parce que ses collègues se posaient des questions sur sa dispute avec Akane et s’inquiétaient inutilement pour eux.   
Kogami eut un petit sourire au souvenir de leur étreinte, mais aussi à cause de ce qu’avait laissé sous-entendre Akane sur ses sentiments. Ils n’avaient pas encore trouvé un moment pour mettre tout ceci au clair, mais les petits gestes ne trompaient pas sur leur attachement. Quelque part, Kogami s’en voulait d’avoir cédé aussi rapidement à son désir physique pour elle. Elle l’avait encouragé dans cette voie, mais il regrettait quand même sa précipitation. Leur attirance n’était pas seulement sexuelle. Il espérait tellement plus d’Akane. Elle avait apporté un tel souffle de renouveau dans l’équipe avec sa façon de raisonner et ses valeurs qu’il éprouvait énormément de respect pour elle. Il aimait converser avec quelqu’un de plus intelligent que Ginoza pour régler les enquêtes et se surprenait à éprouver beaucoup de complicité avec Akane.  
La porte automatique s’ouvrit sur l’antre de Shion.  
Kogami écouta d’une oreille distraite Shion lui énumérer toutes les preuves contre le coupable dans cette affaire. Il était encore perturbé d’avoir fait l’amour avec Akane. Il avait envie de lui parler en privé dès que possible. Il demanda à Shion de lui transférer tout le dossier sur son ordinateur. Il n’avait pas envie de se casser la tête là-dessus maintenant. Rien ne pressait.  
« Tu as l’esprit bien ailleurs, dis-moi. Tu devrais arrêter de penser à Akane-chan. »  
L’exécuteur se méfia du ton doucereux de Shion. Cette fouineuse avait bien pu découvrir ce qu’il s’était passé dans la salle d’entraînement.  
« Qu’est-ce que ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
\- Vous êtes de plus en plus proche. Je suis jalouse », se plaint-elle.   
Shion agita joyeusement une clef USB puis continua :  
« Je suis tout de même plus performante qu’elle en informatique. Je te pensais plus clairvoyant dans le choix de tes petites amies, Kogami. »  
Kogami avait naïvement pensé que ses collègues ne s’intéresseraient pas autant à sa dispute avec Akane. Shion se révélait toujours très curieuse, quand un détail l’interpellait, et se faisait un plaisir de lui rappeler qu’elle surveillait toute la base. Une fois, elle lui avait même avoué qu’elle se rinçait l’œil grâce aux caméras des vestiaires.   
« Heureusement, j’ai une amie de confiance pour rattraper nos erreurs, tenta Kogami.  
\- J’ai toujours regretté que nous n’ayons jamais couché ensemble.  
\- Tu es jalouse à cause de ça ?  
\- Tu avais toujours un bon prétexte pour nous éviter les recoins sombres où copuler. Alors, en pleine lumière, dans la salle d’entraînement, avec une Inspectrice… Que t’est-il arrivé Kogami ? Dis-moi tout ! Ta supérieure te malmène.  
\- Mais non. Que vas-tu penser ? Je suis capable de me défendre.  
\- Ou alors, c’est un abus de confiance de ta part. As-tu agressé l’Inspectrice ?  
\- Je crois que la vidéo est assez claire à ce sujet.  
\- Tout comme ton psycho-pass, sifflota-t-elle. On dirait que la teinte claire d’Akane-chan est contagieuse. Je devrais peut-être coucher avec elle… »  
Kogami serra les dents, sachant pertinemment qu’il n’avait pas les mêmes arguments qu’une femme telle que Shion. Elle n’était pas sérieuse et s’amusait avec lui, mais un léger doute le traversa. Shion pouvait se montrer convaincante.  
« … Ou avec toi, se moqua-t-elle.  
\- Tu vas arrêter ton petit chantage à deux balles. »  
Shion afficha à l’écran le psycho-pass de Kogami.  
« On est descendu en dessous de la barre des 200. Bravo, mon joli !  
\- Tu vas ruiner tous mes efforts si tu continues.  
\- J’ai bien envie de m’amuser avec Akane-chan pour voir à quel point elle est sérieuse, répliqua-t-elle en agitant la fameuse clef USB. Une fille qui couche le premier soir est plutôt du genre facile. Je m’inquiète pour toi. »  
Kogami ne blâmait aucunement Akane. Comme disait sa supérieure, il ferait mieux de mettre un T-shirt quand il s’entraînait. D’ailleurs, il s’amusait beaucoup à rester torse nu à l’entraînement ces temps-ci pour se faire rabrouer par Akane. Depuis le temps qu’ils se tournaient autour, ce devait finir par arriver. Kogami aurait préféré que personne ne s’en rende compte.  
« Voyons. Tsunemori vaut mieux que ça.  
\- Quel gentleman ! Tu n’as même pas pris une douche avant de te la taper. Du grand art !   
\- Shion. Tu devrais te mêler de tes affaires.  
\- C’est ce que je fais. J’ai une preuve compromettante entre les mains. À ton avis, Sybille croira plus une Inspectrice ou un Exécuteur.  
\- Elle croira à la même version de deux personnes. Évite-nous de la paperasse et des examens médicaux inutiles.  
\- En parlant de choses inutiles… Kogami, tu sais très bien qu’il est difficile pour un Exécuteur d’avoir une relation avec quelqu’un de l’extérieur.  
\- Tu y arrives bien avec Yayoi.  
\- Mais j’habite ici. Tu es sûr que c’est viable à l’avenir ? Il va falloir faire quelques concessions.  
\- En fait, tu t’inquiètes pour moi…  
\- Vous êtes une bonne distraction, se justifia-t-elle. Mais oui, je m’inquiète. Vous êtes tous les deux, deux idiots impulsifs. Heureusement, je vérifie régulièrement le système informatique. Je vous ai sauvé la mise en détruisant le fichier sur le serveur.  
\- Mais tu as une copie. »  
Shion lui fit un sourire amusé.  
« On ne sait jamais. Ça pourrait servir.  
\- Rends-la-moi.  
\- C’est Akane-chan qui devra m’en convaincre. Toi, tu n’es qu’un Exécuteur », s’en amusa-t-elle.  
À ce moment-là, la porte s’ouvrit à nouveau.  
« Kogami-san, qu’est-ce qui te prend autant de temps ?  
\- Shion est très bavarde aujourd’hui.  
\- D’ailleurs, Akane-chan. Pourrait-on parler en privé ? Sans Kogami.  
\- Si tu insistes…  
\- Ne l’écoute pas. Elle est d’humeur joueuse !   
\- Voyons. Tu as peur de ce que je pourrais lui dire sur toi, Kogami, se réjouit Shion.  
\- Mais pas du tout.   
\- J’ai comme l’impression que votre discussion précédente n’était pas du tout professionnelle, dit Akane.  
\- Ne lui tends pas la perche !, tenta Kogami. »  
Akane rit de sa panique injustifiée à ses yeux. Avant qu’il ne parte vaincu par les deux femmes, Akane lui glissa à l’oreille de l’attendre ce soir dans la salle commune.


	3. Au tour d'Akane

« Kogami te manquait ?, demanda immédiatement Shion en jouant avec une clef USB.  
\- Je me demandais juste ce qui lui prenait autant de temps. Il a dit qu’il reviendrait vite, parce qu’il avait envie de terminer son service.  
\- Tu t’inquiétais ?  
\- C’est quoi cet interrogatoire ? », se méfia Akane.  
Shion avait un large sourire comme lorsqu’elle avait envie de se moquer de ses collègues. Kogami l’avait averti qu’elle était d’humeur joueuse avant de s’éclipser. S’il avait pris aussi vaillamment la fuite, Shion avait dû l’exaspérer.   
« J’ai parlé avec Kogami de votre petite dispute. »  
Akane fixa la clef USB que Shion n’arrêtait pas de tripoter. Tout devint clair dans sa tête. Shion avait sûrement prévu de l’embêter avec des détails que lui aurait soi-disant sortis Kogami, quitte à le faire passer pour un vantard. Akane n’avait pas envie d’être retardé par quelque chose d’aussi trivial.  
« Tu as la vidéo.  
\- Exact, se délecta Shion.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?  
\- Tu es trop directe Akane », se plaint Shion en mettant une main sur son front.  
Akane soupira. Elle sentait qu’elle ne repartirait d’ici qu’une fois que Shion se serait assez amusée à ses dépens et elle l’avait privé d’une bonne partie de son plaisir en ne rentrant pas totalement dans son jeu.  
« Je te pensais plus prudente, Akane-chan.  
\- Je ne réfléchissais pas à ce que je faisais.  
\- Il faudrait y penser pourtant. La salle commune, Akane-chan, ce n’est pas vraiment un endroit approprié non plus.   
\- Je ne suis pas aussi bête quand je pense à…  
\- Tu veux donc te taper Kogami tout à l’heure. »  
La jeune inspectrice rougit jusqu’à ses oreilles. Elle avait pour projet de lui parler sérieusement, avant de refaire l’amour une autre fois avec lui. Pas forcément, ce soir. Oui. L’idée que leur conversation dérape lui avait effleuré l’esprit. Elle avait pensé que les appartements privés de Kogami seraient tout à fait appropriés si certaines envies leur venaient.  
« Non, mentit-elle.  
\- Je n’en crois pas un mot. Évitez au moins de vous embrasser devant la caméra, petit conseil. Je ne te dis pas le savon que m’a passé Ginoza quand il a compris que je sortais avec Yayoi. Au moins, Kogami l’avait pris plus cool. Tu sais que Kogami m’avait déjà fait des avances ? Ce n’est pas nouveau qu’il désire une collègue.  
\- Ah, bon ?, dit seulement Akane en ne sachant pas si elle devait prendre les paroles du médecin au sérieux.  
\- Un peu avant qu’il ne devienne exécuteur, en fait. Je ne connaissais pas encore Yayoi. Je l’attirais physiquement, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »  
Akane attarda son regard sur le physique plantureux de Shion. En plus, blonde comme elle était, elle avait certains atouts exotiques.  
« Et je suis tombée amoureuse d’une femme et lui s’est lancé à corps perdu dans une enquête difficile. Il ne s’est rien passé de concret. Comme je lui disais tout à l’heure, je suis jalouse de toi. »  
Shion s’alluma une cigarette. Akane se sentait mal à l’aise de connaître cette attirance entre ses deux partenaires. Kogami n’avait aucune raison de lui en parler auparavant. Quant à Shion, elle avait l’air d’apprécier de la faire tourner en bourrique avec ce genre d’allusion.  
« On dirait qu’il préfère les brunes. Tu devrais te méfier, Shion. »  
Le médecin ne put s’empêcher de rire franchement, parce qu’elle ne s’attendait pas à une telle répartie.  
« Je ne pense pas qu’il s’intéresse à Yayoi, maintenant qu’il est entièrement tourné vers toi. Et puis, il sait qu’elle est chasse gardée. En plus, j’en connais assez sur son passé pour qu’il ne tente pas le coup de me voler ma femme.  
\- On se sent en danger.  
\- Pas du tout. J’assure toujours mes arrières. »  
Shion fait tourner la clef USB entre ses doigts.  
« Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Shion, contre la disparition de toutes les copies ?  
\- J’aimerais qu’un Inspecteur me laisse sortir Yayoi pour son anniversaire. J’ai déjà réservé. Ginoza n’est pas très sensible au chantage et il est d’une telle droiture… »  
Shion soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.  
« Tu aurais pu simplement me le demander. J’aurais dit oui. Là maintenant, je me demande si je vais vraiment te l’accorder.  
\- Allez, tout ceci restera entre nous, en bonus.  
\- Je ne sais pas.  
\- Je te dirais plein de choses sur Kogami, proposa Shion. Des choses que tu ne sais pas. Tu as bien envie de le séduire jusqu’au bout.  
\- On s’entend bien. Notre relation ne te regarde pas.  
\- Quand il s’agit de deux de mes amis et collègues, je pense que je dois m’y intéresser. Que ferez-vous si l’un de vous est blessé ou abattu ? À la façon dont Kogami a réagi à la mort d’un de ses amis au travail, j’espère que je n’ai pas de quoi m’inquiéter.  
\- Je serai prudente.  
\- Et si Kogami meurt, tu y as pensé aussi. Je suis persuadé que ton psycho-pass ne gardera pas sa jolie teinte actuelle. Kogami connaît les implications de ses actes. Toi, moins. Alors, je t’avertis que ce ne sera pas une relation facile. Je m’inquiète souvent pour Yayoi. J’ai confiance en Ginoza et toi. Je n’imagine même pas le mouron que je me ferai avec des Inspecteurs moins compétents que vous.  
\- Je comprends ton point de vue. Seulement… »  
Akane aurait préféré en parler avec Kogami avant toute autre personne.  
« … j’apprécie beaucoup trop Kogami pour me laisser abattre par des évènements hypothétiques. »  
Shion lui sourit gentiment puis lui avoua en faisant un clin d’œil complice.  
« J’ai déjà effacé la vidéo. N’hésitez pas à faire appel à mes services d’effaceur professionnel au cas où vous feriez encore les imbéciles devant une caméra.  
\- Merci, Shion.  
\- Amuse-toi bien ce soir, Akane-chan. Il paraît que c’est un bon coup.  
\- Mais qui t’a dit ça ?  
\- Son ex-copine. Il te racontera. »  
Akane préféra lui laisser le mot de la fin, parce que sinon elle n’arriverait pas à s’en sortir. Elle aurait beau tourner dans tous les sens qu’elle n’avait pas l’intention de finir dans les bras de Kogami, Shion arrivait à le lui faire dire. Elle n’en pouvait plus.  
Elle se déplaça à toute vitesse vers la salle commune, en espérant ne rencontrer personne. Toutes les allusions de Shion la faisaient douter maintenant. Est-ce que Kogami lui avait dit qu’il voulait retenter l’expérience ? Il avait l’air d’être assez ouvert sur un grand nombre de sujets avec Shion. Akane ne préféra pas y penser. Il se passerait ce qu’il se passerait.  
La porte s’ouvrit devant elle. Akane fut heureuse de constater que seul Kogami était présent dans la salle.  
« J’espère que tu ne l’as pas tué. Je n’ai pas envie de poursuivre une criminelle aussi intelligente que toi.  
\- Malheureusement, elle est encore en vie. J’ai la joie de t’apprendre qu’elle est hors d’état de nuire.  
\- Superbe nouvelle », ironisa Kogami comme s’il pensait qu’elle trouverait une autre distraction d’ici peu.  
Akane tripota le bord de sa veste en n’arrêtant pas de penser à ce que Shion n’avait pas arrêté de lui suggérer. Vainquant sa timidité, elle osa lui dire :  
« J’aimerai discuter avec toi. On pourrait se mettre plus à l’aise… puisque c’est en dehors du travail… et je pensais…  
\- À mes appartements privés, par exemple. »  
Akane frissonna de tout son être en captant le regard plein de désir et de promesses de Kogami sur elle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention, le rating a changé pour ce chapitre.  
> Je ne pensais pas écrire un autre lemon au tout départ de cette fiction.  
> Bonne lecture.

« Thé ou café ? Quelque chose de plus fort ? »

Kogami se mordit la langue pour avoir osé lui proposer de l’alcool et tenta de se rattraper :

« Autre chose ?

-          Un café, Kogami. Ça ira très bien. Merci. »

Laissant Akane dans le coin "salon", il mit en route la cafetière dans la cuisine. L’odeur de l’arabica ne tarda pas à envahir la pièce. Kogami se demanda la raison pour laquelle la caféine n’avait pas encore été prohibée par le système Sybille pour son côté addictif et énervant.

Akane enleva sa veste et vint le rejoindre, alors qu’il aurait pensé qu’elle s’attarderait dans le canapé après une journée de travail. Kogami la sentait anxieuse, certainement à cause de ce que Shion lui avait dit tout à l’heure.

« Il ne faut pas croire Shion, débuta-t-il.

-          Elle m’a fait prendre conscience que je suis responsable de toi et de ton état mental.

-          Je ne suis pas en sucre, râla Kogami.

-          Si c’était le cas, tu serais toujours inspecteur et tu n’aurais pas un coefficient de criminalité aussi haut.

-          J’ai perdu mon meilleur ami.

-          Je viens de perdre la mienne, mais je suis toujours inspectrice.

-          Tu nous mets en compétition ?, s’interrogea Kogami étonné.

-          Non !, s’exclama Akane. Je suis juste inquiète pour toi. Si jamais il m’arrivait quelque chose lors de notre enquête…

-          Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais… »

Kogami n’avait jamais envisagé sa réaction à la perte d’un autre collègue. En fait, il préférait ne pas penser au fait qu’il pourrait passer de criminel potentiel à véritable criminel dans un accès de folie. Il comptait sur ses collègues restants pour le sauver d’une telle situation. Comme la dernière fois…

« … mais je ne veux pas laisser Makishima dicter ma vie. Cela lui ferait beaucoup trop plaisir. »

Akane lui sourit timidement, appréciant certainement son honnêteté.

Devait-il vraiment lui montrer son bureau ? Il avait eu l’intention de lui faire part de ses recherches sur ce grand malade. Il trouvait maintenant déplacé de la rendre encore plus inquiète qu’elle ne l’était déjà.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? »

Kogami leur servit deux cafés puis, embêté, le lui avoua avant qu’elle n’insiste pour découvrir ses tourments.

« J’ai une pièce uniquement consacrée à ce vaurien.

-          Ce n’est pas étonnant vu ton obsession à vouloir l’arrêter. Où est cette pièce ? »

Akane but une gorgée de son café avant qu’il ne l’invite à la suivre.

« Je n’ai pas envie de te faire plonger plus bas, affirma-t-elle, alors qu’ils passaient entre les chaises du salon.

-          Est-ce que tu savais que mon psycho-pass s’éclaircit depuis que je te connais ? Je ne crois pas que tu aies une si mauvaise influence sur moi. »

Kogami s’approcha d’elle et l’embrassa sur le bout des lèvres. En respirant son parfum, il eut envie de poser ses mains sur elle, mais se retint. Akane caressa tendrement sa joue. Ses yeux se plongèrent dans les siens, oubliant cette brève dispute.

« Est-ce que tu es sûr que ça te va ?

-          Si on arrive à éviter les caméras à l’avenir, je suis partant. »

Akane rit dans ses bras et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Avant que leur baiser ne s’approfondisse, Kogami se dégagea légèrement d’elle et ouvrit cette maudite porte. Il entendit la respiration d’Akane se couper un instant. Il était évident qu’il avait consacré beaucoup de son temps à vouloir arrêter Makishima. Les photographies des différentes affaires en lien avec ce criminel s’étalaient sur différents tableaux en liège. Il n’avait pas pensé qu’il avait ajouté ce qu’il s’était passé avec l’amie d’Akane.

« Bon. Kogami. Là, c’est ton Inspectrice qui parle. Nous allons mettre tous ces tableaux dans la salle de travail. Il n’est pas question que tu bosses à la maison.

-          Mais…

-          Interdit de bosser à la maison sur cette affaire. Je ne veux pas te perdre pour une obsession.

-          Je ne veux perdre personne, parce que je serais passé à côté d’un détail.

-          C’est ma responsabilité, pas la tienne. »

À sa grande surprise, Akane retourna un à un les tableaux avec les photographies, ferma tous les dossiers ouverts pour les ranger dans un coin, déplaça avec soin les récipients remplis de bout de cigarettes calcinées et celles abandonnées, passa un coup de chiffon pour chasser la cendre et augmenta la luminosité de la pièce. Son bureau lui parut complètement changé. Kogami respira amplement, comme s’il revivait quelque part. Akane y avait mis tant de délicatesse et de compréhension qu’il acceptait ce réarrangement. Il ne l’aurait pas compris venant d’une autre personne. Elle ne lui avait pas dit de tout abandonner, elle le croyait et elle l’aiderait.

« Il faut que tu lâches un peu tout ça et te détendes en dehors des heures de boulot. »

Akane s’assit sur le plan de travail. Sa jupe remonta sur ses genoux, attirant inexorablement son regard. Connaissant sa finesse, Kogami se doutait qu’elle l’avait fait exprès pour l’inciter à « se détendre ». Quand il releva les yeux, il s’aperçut qu’un bouton de sa chemise avait miraculeusement sauté. Ses yeux bruns souriaient alors qu’elle avalait encore une gorgée de son café.

Kogami abandonna sa tasse sur un carton et se rapprocha d’elle. Akane décroisa ses jambes fines et le regarda avec désir.

« Est-ce que ma supérieure a des suggestions ? »

Joueur, il posa ses mains à plat sur le bureau de chaque côté de la silhouette tentante d’Akane. L’absence de sa veste de travail mettait en valeur ses courbes qu’il souhaitait ardemment caresser. Akane mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, cherchant ses mots. Kogami apprécia le trouble qu’il provoquait chez elle et la chaleur qui s’emparait de son corps. Il souffla doucement sur sa nuque et adora le frisson courant sur sa peau.

« Alors ? Des suggestions ?

-          Des suggestions de ta petite amie, oui. »

Akane passa un doigt le long de sa chemise masculine, effleurant à peine les boutons, et continua jusqu’à la limite de son pantalon. Son sexe réagit rien qu’à la suggestion de cette main le flattant.

Un léger sourire flotta sur les lèvres de sa petite amie.

Le mot lui plaisait bien.

Kogami se rapprocha d’elle et passa une main sur la cambrure de ses reins.

Leurs nez se touchèrent tendrement. Kogami ne flancherait pas le premier pour l’embrasser et ne changerait pas d’avis sous les attouchements délicats de cette petite main sous sa chemise. Joueur, il posa celle qui lui restait sur le genou d’Akane pour remonter délicieusement le long de sa cuisse en frôlant le soyeux de ses bas. L’exécuteur lut dans la fièvre de son regard et sentit à même la peau son petit effet.

Les lèvres impatientes d’Akane attrapèrent les siennes pour s’amuser avec. Il se concentra sur le baiser, faisant rougir la labiale inférieure en la mordillant, et hasarda sa langue à l’extérieur. À ce contact léger et humide, Akane avança sa propre langue, la toucha puis la laissa entrer dans sa bouche. Le plaisir de l’échange devint plus fort en dansant avec cette langue aventureuse et le désir inéluctable enflamma son bas-ventre.

Akane s’avança légèrement sur le rebord du bureau en se rapprochant de son corps. Il avait aimé la sensation de prise sur son buste ainsi que la synergie de leurs corps dans ce mouvement. Kogami accueillit enfin la langue d’Akane dans sa propre cavité buccale et apprécia le bout de sa langue le long de ses dents.

Sa main s’était aventurée plus loin sous la jupe et son pouce caressa en de petits cercles l’intérieur de la cuisse féminine. Les extrémités de son autre main effectuaient des va-et-vient le long de la colonne vertébrale d’Akane. Elle frémit et gémit contre ses lèvres. Ils reprirent légèrement leurs souffles avant de retourner taquiner la bouche de l’autre par addiction.

Alors que sa langue s’enroulait plaisamment autour de la sienne, il sentit les doigts d’Akane déboutonner sa chemise tout doucement. Il sourit et s’amusa avec l’élastique de la culotte de la brune. Le regard courroucé d’Akane, parce qu’il s’amusait à la faire languir, lui plut énormément.

Leur envie impérieuse de la dernière fois ayant été assouvie, ils préféraient prendre plus leur temps pour se découvrir.

Quand sa chemise blanche l’abandonna lâchement pour toujours dans un bruit de déchirement, Kogami quitta les lèvres d’Akane pour poser les siennes sur son visage puis dans son cou. Sa langue accompagnait ses baisers papillon quand il pensait toucher un point érogène. Il passa sous la chemise pour lui caresser l’arrière du bassin. Le jeune homme adorait les caresses le long des muscles de son dos. Tantôt légères, tantôt appuyées. Il sentit une dizaine de pressions différentes sur ses fesses qui firent monter son désir.

« Shinya… »

Sa main avait dépassé la frontière du tissu et avait pivoté pour glisser ses doigts entre les plis de son sexe humide. Il adorait l’entendre murmurer son prénom près de son oreille. Il n’admirait pas seulement cette femme forte ; il l’aimait et la désirait de toutes ses forces. Il respira amplement l’odeur de son parfum qui contrastait avec celle du tabac froid de la pièce et de ses propres vêtements et plaça son front contre le sien.

La pulpe de son majeur passa à travers les chairs délicates et frotta contre le clitoris. Akane gémit fortement et se tint à ses épaules. Son souffle s’accéléra alors qu’il lui procurait du plaisir. Le tissu de son pantalon frottait contre son pénis à l’étroit et renforçait sa propre excitation.

Le haut du corps d’Akane se décala légèrement de lui. Son amante en profita pour se débarrasser de sa chemise dans un bruit de tissu. Kogami aimerait bien avoir ses deux mains de libres pour lui enlever son soutien-gorge d’une couleur chocolat qui le rendait gourmand. Heureusement, elle le comprit bien vite. Avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux, elle le détacha.

Sa main la plus sage vint englober son sein le plus proche, stimulant le mamelon puis prenant le téton entre ses doigts pour le pincer légèrement. Sous le plaisir, Akane se tendit tellement que ses phalanges glissèrent vers sa vulve. Il en profita pour faire rentrer un de ses doigts dans son vagin. Quand il sentit toute cette humidité et cette chaleur, il la désira autour de son sexe. Les parois de son intimité se serrèrent autour des mouvements de son doigt pour profiter de ce plaisir particulier. Il avait encore plus envie de la ravir. Sa tête se déplaça vers son sein délaissé pour prendre en bouche son téton.

Akane se mit à lui défaire son pantalon avec empressement.

« Je te veux ! »

Kogami sourit en la sentant proche de l’apogée. Il fit attention à lui procurer de plus en plus de plaisir avec ses doigts. Il sollicitait son clitoris avec des mouvements circulaires de son pouce. Un deuxième doigt avait rejoint le premier dans la chaleur de son vagin pour stimuler les zones les plus érogènes. Les joues rouges, le souffle haletant, les yeux brillants, elle lui paraissait plus belle encore.

Son pantalon descendit légèrement sur ses fesses quand elle réussit tant bien que mal à enlever la ceinture et à en faire sauter le bouton. Il soupira contre son épaule quand elle réussit à toucher son pénis à travers le tissu de son boxer.

« Il faudra patienter pour tout ça, Akane. »

Son amante mordilla la peau de son cou en guise de représailles. La cyprine se fit plus abondante sur ses doigts. Elle cria, sa tête se réfugia contre son torse, son corps se tendit contre lui. Et elle cria à nouveau de bonheur physique. Il en fallut peu pour lui procurer un orgasme.

« Et toi ?, soupira-t-elle, complètement alanguie sur son torse.

-          Je sais qu’on ne s’arrêtera pas là. »

Kogami embrassa le haut de sa tête et retira délicatement ses doigts de sous sa jupe. Se sentir frustré lui procurerait bien plus de plaisir par la suite. Akane glissa tout de même sa main dans son caleçon pour englober son sexe de sa douce poigne. Cette tête de mule n’écoutait jamais ce qu’on lui suggérait.

Akane l’embrassa. Ses petits doigts passèrent sous l’élastique de son boxer pour l’en débarrasser. Kogami eut à peine le temps de lever ses pieds pour ne pas trébucher dans ses derniers vêtements et s’en débarrasser qu’elle passa sa main sur toute la longueur de son sexe.

« Je te veux. Je te l’ai dit. »

Kogami rit en sentant son impatience puis porta à sa bouche ses doigts encore humides par sa précédente activité.

« Espèce d’allumeur.

-          Toujours pour toi. »

Il caressa son torse bien bâti pour lui rappeler à quel point elle aimait bien le mâter. Il se retint de gémir quand sa main s’empara de son sexe.

« Exhibitionniste.

-          Voyeuse. 

-          Vous me tentez à chaque fois, exécuteur Kogami.

-          J’aime vous plaire, inspectrice Tsunemori. »

Kogami l’embrassa pour la distraire. Le plaisir commençait à affluer de manière plus intense tout le long de son sexe et dans son bas-ventre, depuis qu’elle avait varié ses caresses intimes. Il préférerait attendre encore pour accroître son désir d’elle. Il joignit sa main à la sienne et l’initia à ce qui lui plaisait le plus. Le rythme devint plus lent et plus sensuel. Il appuya ses doigts pour cajoler la veine sous son pénis et détacha le pouce d’Akane de sa longueur pour qu’elle flatte son gland avec. Akane rougissait de plus en plus en croisant son regard rempli de désir.

« J’aimerai aussi vous apprendre quelques astuces, inspectrice Tsunemori. »

Son souffle était saccadé sous les sensations physiques. Il faisait tout pour garder son calme, alors qu’il ne désirait qu’Akane.

« Ne crois pas t’en tirer comme ça, Shinya.

Avec un sourire, il détacha petit à petit la main d’Akane de son corps et se baissa au niveau de ses jambes. Akane lâcha un soupir de frustration, alors qu’il devrait l’être plus qu’elle, et tendit en vain le bras :

« Kogami ! »

Akane avait une bouille vraiment trop adorable. Kogami ne put s’empêcher de rire de sa déception puis posa ses lèvres près de sa cheville gauche.

« Ah, non !

-          Ah, si », la contra Kogami.

Il se saisit de son pied menu en se demandant quand ses chaussures avaient glissé à terre. Ses lèvres s’étirèrent plus haut sur le tissu du bas en pensant qu’il y était pour quelque chose. Il sentit qu’elle touchait ses cheveux pour le faire remonter vers elle.

« Je trouve injuste que tu ne sois pas toute nue toi aussi.

-          T’es qu’un cabot !

-          Oui, maîtresse, s’esclaffa Kogami mutin en frottant sa joue contre son genou.

-          Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire, se défendit Akane qui ne voulait pas se comporter comme une inspectrice tyrannique avec ses exécuteurs.

-          Je serai sage, lui promit Kogami mutin.

-          Tu n’es pas sage du tout ! »

Kogami releva légèrement sa jupe pour embrasser l’intérieur de sa cuisse.

« Ça te plaît, avoue-le. Et je ne te ferai rien tant que tu ne seras pas toute nue. »

Kogami s’amusa de la voir s’agiter pour enlever sa jupe par le haut. Elle releva légèrement ses fesses dans le but de faire passer le tissu. Quand elle s’en débarrassa, le vêtement faillit retomber sur sa tête. Kogami se mit à descendre très lentement l’un de ses bas, en caressant la jambe de ses deux mains et en embrassant la peau dévoilée dans la manœuvre autant que possible. Il aimait bien la sensation de cette texture sous ses doigts ainsi que la douceur de l’épiderme d’Akane.

Akane posa son pied libre sur son épaule. Amusé, l’exécuteur releva la tête pour se régaler de cette vue inédite de son inspectrice. Ses jambes écartées libéraient les reliefs de sa culotte et la musculature de ses cuisses. La brune était magnifique.

Il retira complètement le bas et embrassa son pied.

« Shinya, ça me gêne…

-          Que je sois en dessous, l’embêta-t-il.

-          Que tu ne prennes pas ton plaisir.

-          Qu’est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? »

Kogami sentait sa frustration augmenter de plus en plus et savait qu’il éprouverait encore plus de plaisir ainsi quand il s’emparerait de son corps.

« Tu disais que c’était injuste que je ne sois pas nue. Je trouve que c’est injuste que tu ne… »

Le fait qu’elle ne trouve pas ses mots était tout simplement adorable.

« … que je ne quoi, qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Akane lui ébouriffa les cheveux pour avoir osé se moquer d’elle. Kogami caressa l’autre jambe et commença à faire glisser le bas restant.

« Que tu sais, voyons !

-          Ne t’inquiète pas. Je ferai tout pour monter au septième ciel en même temps que toi !

-          Baka ! »

Il adorait la faire râler. Il continua ses caresses sur ses jambes et ses baisers papillon, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne lui reste qu’un simple bout de tissu entre les jambes. Akane le poussa du bout des pieds et se releva pour enlever sa culotte toute seule.

« Là, tu as gâché mon plaisir, se plaint Kogami.

-          J’ai très envie de toi. »

Kogami lui tourna le dos pour prendre une serviette qui traînait dans le bureau. Il fut amusé de sentir ses petits poings dans son dos.

« On ne tourne pas le dos à une femme nue !

-          Je voulais juste être galant ! »

Kogami enroula son bras autour de sa taille, profitant de sa chaleur et de sa présence, puis posa la serviette en coton sur le bureau.

“Allez, remonte ! Qu’on en finisse !, dit-il en tapotant le bureau.

-          Arrête de te moquer », se plaint Akane en se positionnant quand même sur la serviette.

Pour se venger, une fois installée sur le bureau, elle serra ses cuisses pour qu’il ne puisse pas admirer le triangle de son sexe. Un peu déçu, il put tout de même se régaler de la vision de sa poitrine. Il tendit les mains pour toucher les deux chairs rebondies et érigea les deux tétons plus qu’il ne l’était déjà. Il aimait bien leurs poids et leurs envergures dans sa paume.

« Si tu n’ouvres pas tes cuisses, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais te satisfaire, la nargua-t-il.

-          Je suis sûre que tu trouveras une solution. »

À peine eût-il touché son genou que ses jambes glissèrent pour qu’il puisse se présenter entre elles. Joueur, Kogami s’avança jusqu’à ce que leurs sexes rentrent simplement en contact. Le bassin basculé vers lui, Akane s’impatientait. Le brun abaissa l’une de ses mains, caressa la cuisse puis s’empara de son sexe érigé. Il empêcha Akane de se rapprocher de lui. En plus de contrarier ses plans, elle pourrait tomber du bureau. Une vague de désir puissante s’empara de son bas-ventre, maintenant qu’il libérait ses pulsions pour celle qu’il aime.

Il dirigea le bout de son pénis pour stimuler la vulve et le clitoris d’Akane. Il la vit se mordre les lèvres devant cette caresse intime et extérieure. Kogami apprécia le frottement ainsi que la sensation humide sur cette partie sensible de sa verge. Il sentit les lèvres du sexe d’Akane s’ouvrir sous le va-et-vient incessant de son gland. Il avait envie de s’engouffrer dans son vagin et de la faire crier sous le plaisir, mais prolongea encore cette sensation particulière. Le léger renflement de son clitoris et les reliefs de son sexe provoquaient d’agréables pics de plaisir dans son aine.

Kogami croisa son regard électrique, embrassa sa bouche hagarde et se rapprocha sous l’impulsion de jambes et de bras chaleureux autour de lui. La pénétration avait quelque chose d’animal et de nécessaire à ce stade de l’excitation. Kogami gémit de l’avoir enfin ravi et appuya sur le bas de son dos pour aller plus loin en elle.

La chaleur et l’humidité autour de son sexe enjoignaient à Kogami de se déhancher violemment pour sublimer les sensations. Il désirait se contrôler encore, lui, si imposant entre les bras frêles de cette femme forte par ses valeurs et son caractère. Ses hanches bougèrent toutes seules. Il gémit sous le plaisir courant le long de son sexe pour se propager dans son corps. Ses mains se resserrent sur les fesses d’Akane, la soulevant légèrement. Après un gémissement plus intense, elle gigota légèrement dans ses bras pour retrouver le confort de la serviette. Leurs bassins s’accordèrent enfin dans leurs mouvements pour trouver leur plaisir.

Après un regard amoureux, il l’embrassa enroulant sa langue avec la sienne. Il cherchait presque à la dévorer et à se fondre en elle, tellement il avait besoin de ressentir sa présence. Le bout de ses seins frottait tellement plaisamment contre son torse qu’il vint de nouveau s’en délecter au toucher.

Kogami adorait entendre ses gémissements étouffés ainsi que le bruit de leurs ébats. Son propre plaisir se mêlait au sien. Il aimait plaire autant à une femme. En fait, il adorait plaire à cette femme en particulier.

Sa bouche quitta sa compagne pour s’évader dans son cou et le marquer d’un suçon.

« Kogami ! Tout le monde saura !

-          Une seule saura. Le reste s’en doutera.

-          Tu es impossible, ma parole ! Ah ! »

Son coup de reins avait été un peu plus rude que les autres, lorsqu’il avait perdu sa concentration.

« Tu m’aimes bien comme ça. 

-          Baka sentimental ! »

Kogami ralentit alors le rythme de ses déhanchements en la regardant dans les yeux. Il glissait tellement bien en elle qu’il devait lui procurer énormément de ravissement. Elle le fusilla du regard entre deux cris de plaisir puis se laissa porter par la sensualité du moment. Elle se relâchait petit à petit que la luxure les embarquait vers la sublimation de leurs corps. Elle n’en devenait que plus belle.

Akane glissa légèrement vers lui à cause de la serviette et se retrouva en déséquilibre sur la tranche du bureau.

« Shinya ! »

Il la rassura en stabilisant suffisamment son corps pour qu’elle n’ait la sensation de tomber que lorsqu’il le désirait.

« Tu me fais confiance, non ?

-          Pas toujours », dit-elle en lui donnant une tape légère sur l’épaule.

La jeune femme hoqueta en se sentant partir puis être retenue par lui. Dans cette position, il stimulait toutes les parties de son sexe. Il buta encore sur l’extrémité de son utérus, faisant contracter son ventre. Il savait qu’il effleurait son clitoris dans ses mouvements et stimulait de manière délicieuse son vagin. Et lui, qu’est-ce qu’il se plaisait à la serrer dans ses bras, à agacer ses tétons et à l’embrasser dès qu’il le désirait. Les sensations exquises n’arrêtaient pas d’affluer dans son propre corps pour l’emporter au-delà des limites du contentement physique.

Il se laissa alors plus porter par ses pulsions que par sa raison. Il se perdait dans la femme qu’il aimait, câlinant l’organisme chaud contre lui. Ses yeux retrouvèrent ceux d’Akane. Ses sentiments se reflétaient dans ses iris bruns et son abandon détendait les traits de son visage. Ses joues rouges de l’effort physique lui donnaient envie de les embrasser. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent une larme d’émotion ; son nez toucha celui d’Akane ; et il retrouva la bouche cajoleuse de son amante. Elle lui mordit la lèvre sous le coup de la passion.

Il l’adorait, elle et son sale caractère.

Kogami sentit le plaisir monter tout à coup de manière plus puissante. Akane s’accrocha à lui. Leurs bouches se séparèrent pour laisser passer leurs cris d’extase. Il se promit de tenir jusqu’à ce que son amante trouve l’orgasme. Et il apprécia de la sentir se tendre contre lui, ses parois vaginales se resserrant sur son sexe pour l’emporter avec elle. Il passa son pouce sur son clitoris.

Dans un dernier gémissement, le corps d’Akane s’arqua. Il la délivra de toute cette tension d’un déhanchement et vint trouver son propre plaisir dans ce corps resserré autour de lui.

Alors qu’il avait soutenu Akane tout le long de leur effort, il dut s’appuyer sur elle pour ne pas trébucher par terre.

Il entendit le rire cristallin d’Akane à ses oreilles. À ce moment, il aimerait l’entendre, encore et encore, jusqu’à la fin de ses jours.

Kogami posa sa tête sur le haut de ses seins, recherchant de la tendresse et de l’affection, alors qu’il se remettait de leurs ébats. Les mains d’Akane passaient dans ses cheveux tout doucement et s’aventuraient parfois vers sa nuque. Ils appréciaient ce moment de calme et d’apaisement ensemble. La peau contre la sienne était humide de sueur, mais pourtant chaude, attirante et accueillante. Il entendait le cœur d’Akane battre près de son oreille et leurs souffles se régulariser petit à petit. La position n’avait rien de confortable. Pourtant, il n’avait aucune envie de bouger. Il ne le ferait que lorsqu’Akane le désirerait. Un baiser se posa sur sa tête. Une caresse courra le long de son bras. Il descendit ses mains le long du dos d’Akane pour la câliner. Il se sentait bien et amoureux. Il avait oublié tous ses soucis et ne se souciait que du bonheur d’Akane.

« On devrait trouver un endroit plus confortable pour passer la nuit… Enfin, si tu es d’accord…

-          Tu peux rester autant que tu veux, Akane, et tu peux venir quand tu le souhaites. »

À regret, il se sépara d’elle pour l’entraîner dans sa chambre. Dans un rire, ils se glissèrent sous les couvertures et s’enlacèrent à nouveau. Le corps d’Akane contre le sien était agréable, comme ses petites mains courant sur sa peau. Il avait envie d’arrêter le temps et de continuer à caresser ses formes innocemment.

« Shinya, tu me promets de faire attention. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais, moi aussi, s’il t’arrivait malheur.

-          Je ferai attention, promis. Ça te dérange, si je fume ? »

Akane soupira bruyamment, ne comprenant pas sa manie de se griller une cigarette tout le temps.

« Vas-y, si tu as besoin de ta drogue. »

Kogami lui fit un petit sourire désolé et alluma sa cigarette. Il devrait penser à arrêter de le faire dans la chambre, s’il devait la partager avec elle. Akane n’avait pas l’air d’être dérangée par son tabagisme passif, mais, tout de même, il ne pouvait pas lui imposer son style de vie.

« Tu me le dirais, si ça t’embêtait vraiment, dit-il en soufflant un nuage de fumée vers le plafond.

-          Je te le dirai. Ne t’inquiète pas. Là, tu m’as assez fatiguée pour que je n’en aie rien à faire. »

Kogami rit et regarda la fumée monter dans les airs.

« Alors je suis si doué que ça. »

Akane le tapota mollement avec son poing.

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi c’était si bon.

-          J’ai bien envie de t’entendre.

-          Je suis amoureuse de toi.

-          De même.

-          Alors, ne fais pas de bêtise et reste avec moi. Je ferai tout pour t’aider. Je suis très motivée moi aussi…

-          Je sais. »

L’ombre de Makishima les poursuivait jusque dans leur lit. Kogami pensait tenir suffisamment à elle pour contrôler sa haine pour cet homme.

Il se trompait.

La haine pouvait parfois être plus forte que l’amour.

En témoigneraient sa lettre d’adieu et sa volonté de tuer le meurtrier de son meilleur ami.


End file.
